


it's enough to make you go crazy

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Pegging, Prostate Milking, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: Rey tells Kylo she wants to try Anal. He gets excited. Come that night, it turns out she meant pegging. Kylo cums harder than ever before.





	it's enough to make you go crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by [therealheadcanonfairy](https://therealheadcanonfairy.tumblr.com/) aaaages ago and fianlly filled the prompt! I had to break from my heavy writing for some casual explicit content :3

He wasn’t sure why he even went along with it. Was it the excitement that was clear on Rey’s face? Or was it the fact that he had psyched himself up for the whole day, only to find out that she was talking about _him_ trying anal, not her. Heat rose to his face, cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the idea alone. Part of him wanted to flat out refuse but curiosity got the better of him.

And so half an hour later, Kylo laid sprawled on Rey’s bed, naked, face buried into the pillows as he waited for Rey to retrieve whatever she had prepared for that night. On instinct, he kept his legs firmly together with his head resting on his folded arms in front of him. The wait was killing him. Would she use her fingers? Would she prep him generously with lots of lube? Or would she just slide a thick dildo up his ass? No, she would definitely prepare him but as he listened to Rey moving around her bathroom, worse case scenarios came rushing to his head with a vengeance.

By the time Rey returned, Kylo was convinced that he was going to get split in two.

And it was evident by his spasm when she laid a gentle hand on his backside.

“Whoa, Kylo, easy now,” Rey said, shushing him with reassuring whispers. She started to caress his ass, pads of her fingers running over the mass expanse of flesh whilst giving it a pinch every now and then. “Don’t worry, I got you. Trust me.” She dropped a light kiss on the small of his back.

After rolling a towel under him, she carefully eased his legs open and gripped his ass, pulling it so his puckered hole was exposed for her. She laid herself down so she was snug between his legs and rested her head on the thick of his leg. Rey couldn’t help but smile at the nervousness that was oozing from him, his hole twitching at the cool air. She grabbed the bottle that laid amongst the objects she would use to prep Kylo, and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto her hands.

_Fffft!_

The loud noise of lube being squeezed out made Kylo’s butt cheeks clench tightly, the man lifting his head up and craning his neck to see what Rey was doing. Rey quickly reached up and carded her clean hand through his hair, thumb rubbing circles into his scalp in hopes to calm him down. “It’s okay. It’s okay. I’ll go slow and if it’s too much, I’ll stop.”

Kylo nodded and concealed his face within his arms once more so that his black hair spilled across the starchy white pillow. Rey’s nails scraped over his scalp with just the right pressure to pull a content sigh from the man under her. With his shoulders and ass cheeks relaxing, she trailed her hand down his wide back and grabbed a handful of ass, kneading and massaging his butt. Her palm cupped his under-cheek and groped upwards, again and again in a way that she knew Kylo couldn’t resist.

As she continued her ministrations of his ass, Rey laid a single finger over his hole. He jolted, not expecting the slimy cold finger but soon relaxed when Rey rubbed her finger against his crack, smearing the lube all over. Her fingertip gently pressed against his hole, applying more pressure than when she initially touched him there so that the edge of her finger slipped in. As her nail slipped into him, Rey pushed his legs up so his ass stuck up into the air, giving her proper access for what she had planned for him. Still massaging his left ass cheek, she peppered kisses along his exposed backside, causing shivers to run down him spine.

“Are you okay?” she asked, easing her finger into him slowly, bit by bit whilst pulling out slightly. He hummed in assent, not trusting his voice at that moment. “You’re doing great.”

After further murmurs of reassurances with loving kisses along his back, Rey’s finger was completely buried inside Kylo’s hole. She stilled, waiting for him to unclench himself around her digit. One, two, three, and then he finally eased himself enough to relax. Then, she slid her finger out languidly, not wanting to shock the already nervous man. He shook, hole clenching around her disappearing finger only for him to let out a gasp when she slid back in.

Rey repeated the motions a few more times, always at a slow pace as she gauged Kylo’s reactions. He would intake air sharply when she filled him but breathed a light sigh, almost a moan, when she pulled out. It was the moans that she yearned for.

At one point when her finger was two knuckles deep inside, she curled it ever so slightly but that alone was too much. Kylo jolted forward with a yelp, pulling himself off Rey’s finger so fast that it caused another cry to slip from his lips. He covered his backside with his hands, fingers splayed as if it would protect him better, and glared at Rey.

“W-What was that?” he asked, voice shaky, remembering the sudden discomfort that boiled in his abdomen.

“I was just going to massage your prostate.” Rey stated it so bluntly that Kylo couldn’t help but stare at her.

“What?” he squawked.

“I heard that massaging your prostate will give you the most mind blowing orgasm you will ever feel.”

“Mind blowing?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know where she heard that bit of information from. Rey nodded, confidence shining in her eyes. With a slight reluctance, Kylo lowered himself back down on his knees, ass even higher in the air. “I trust you,” he muttered, face burning with the fact that he just uttered those words.

He didn’t need to look at Rey to know she had a wide grin on her face. He could practically feel her excitement vibrating off her. Kylo wriggled his ass, as if to egg her on to continue, not that she needed to be told twice.

Her hands went back onto his backside, rubbing them over his ass, not caring if she smeared some residue lube over his cheeks. “I love you,” she whispered as she squeezed a generous amount of lube on her fingers once more.

The second time she penetrated him, she didn’t say anything. The only warning he got before her slim finger slipped inside was the slight pause before penetration. Once she was in again, she had no problem working a pace that was relaxing for him. He was embarrassed at the feelings that were rushing through him. The sensations sizzling through his nerves were not unpleasant. After he got over the initial nervous clenching, he was able to appreciate the weird feeling of an object being thrusted in and out of him. And weird it was, indeed.

He was starting to get used to the feeling of his hole being slightly stretched that he started to yearn for that electrifying jolt that would only come with the curling of Rey’s finger. He didn’t want to sound like an impatient brat but he felt too proud to tell her to hurry up. His brain was umming and ahhing with how to tell her that he didn’t realise the whine that escaped him.

Rey’s hand froze at the sound. Kylo cursed inwardly, afraid that he had somehow messed things up. But then at an excruciating pace, he felt her finger _curl_.

Curl and _caress_ his gland.

It was like a wriggle or a jiggle. Her finger curled in and pressed against his walls at the right spot, nudging his gland and making the uncomfortable feeling to tug at his abdomen. Was it uncomfortable or just unknown, Kylo wasn’t sure but the whole midsection of his body, from his thighs to his stomach, felt like it was wrapped in a buzzing blanket.

He took deep breaths and closed his eyes, letting the sound of his and Rey’s breathing relax him. He didn’t know when but she started humming at one point, which only helped him relax even more. More nudging of prostate eventually sent sensations down his cock. His half flaccid penis twitched half heartedly, as if wanting to be rock hard but unable to. Part of him wanted to grasp his length and hurriedly jerk himself off but it didn’t feel right. His mind may _need_ him touch himself but he didn’t _want_ to; he wanted the full experience of what Rey planned.

He was just enjoying the feel of Rey’s hand on him with her finger bumping against his prostate when he came with a sudden cry. It wasn’t the usual orgasm he was used to. No, it was something different and otherworldly. And it was _kriffing amazing_. His mouth hung open as his body spasmed, eyes rolled back with a silent moan ripping through his throat. His body felt weak so it was no surprise when he collapsed onto his side, gasping for air that he didn’t know he needed. He cracked an eye open and saw Rey happily wipe her hands on the towel. He looked down and noticed his dick was still semi erect, a long shiny trail of pre-cum leaking from his slit and dripping into the already impressive pool staining into the sheets.

He tried moving his arms or even his head but found himself to be in a state of absolute euphoria. He couldn’t move a muscle but he found he didn’t want to. Guilt couldn’t even gnaw at him for not cleaning himself up, he was so satiated. His eyes slipped shut before he knew what he was doing, vaguely aware of a blanket being laid over him and a soft kiss on his temple.

-

Days passed and Kylo still felt the ghost of Rey’s fingers sliding in and out of his canal. Rey had checked up with him the next day to make sure he was okay and at first he was, but now, he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. He found himself eyeing her fingers with his ass clenching in response, memories rushing to the front of his head before he even knew it. More than once did he have to excuse himself, lest he make a fool of himself.

So thus a week after his prostate being milked did Kylo find himself staring at two objects laid out before him in the privacy of his own room. He wasn’t sure what Rey would think if she found out what he was going to do, but a part of him knew she would be okay with it. She did initially ask if _he_ wanted to try anal.

He quickly shucked himself of his clothes and laid on his back. He blindly grabbed one of the two objects next to him and held it up at eye level to analyse it in the light. From what he heard, they were called anal beads. Suitable, he thought, considering the string of balls that were connected together. The first ball was quite small but as they increased in size, Kylo’s gut clenched knowing that the last ball, the one that was attached to the handle, was larger in diameter than Rey’s finger.

His heart raced.

Not wanting to put his need at bay any longer, he sat up with a start and began smothering lube over the beads and his hands. He flopped back down with a huff and traced his hole with his finger, thinking back to what Rey had done. His lips caught between his teeth when he poked his hole, the first segment of his finger stretching him. It was a startling reminder that his finger was by far thicker and more calloused than Rey’s. He side glanced to the anal beads and noted that the largest bead was _still_ larger than his finger. Well, that was something to look forward to.

Slowly with timed breaths, his finger slipped further and further in until his knuckles were flush with his skin. He let out a long sigh and tugged his finger out gently. In the quiet of his room, he allowed for moans and groans. He didn’t need to hide, so when he completely pulled his finger free, his anus clenched at the missing object and his stomach did a flip. Quickly, he inserted his finger again, faster than before until he started to get a rhythm happening. In and out, in and out. His head fell on his pillows, his free hand grasping his twitching cock and jerking it greedily.

The lube started to dry out from all the friction and so with one final thrust, he pulled his finger out, his ass burning from the sudden sensation but that didn’t stop him from mewling. The amount of precum that dripped from his cock was staggering, it was far more than he was used to. Not caring, he grabbed the anal beads, reapplying the lube and rested himself back into his bed. With his legs spread and knees up, he pushed the first bead in. His anus swallowed it and clenched for more. Holding the beads between his middle and forefinger, he fed the beads into him, each time his ass swallowed it up keenly until the balls got too big to just ‘slip in’.

He started to panic. He wasn’t sure how to put the last few ones in. He felt so _full_ already, but wanted to utilise the toys he had painstakingly acquired to their full potential. He squeezed more lube onto his hands and started to massage his perineum, relaxing his otherwise puckered hole so that the last two balls _just_ went in.

“Gah!” he panted, abdominals curling upwards as if he could see his own asshole filled up. Craning his neck towards his crotch only made the balls jerk within him, his stomach twisting at the sensations. He settled back down and grasped his cock with one hand, holding onto the anal bead ring with the other.

_Pop!_

The first bead came out and a giggle bubbled at the back of his throat. His hole clenched at the space the bead left behind, aching to be filled again. Unable to resist, he pushed the large bead back inside and gripped the end once again. This time, he could take it all out.

His other hand slid up and down his velvety cock, the blood pulsating so veins bulged at the sides. So much precum was leaking that he smeared it everywhere without meaning to, his fluid mixing with the thin layer of lube that coated his hand and cock. Faster and faster he pumped, gasping as he twirled the anal bead ring with his finger, teasing his ass until the first two popped out.

“Ah!” Kylo almost choked on his saliva. The feel of the two biggest bead coming out with his hand wrapped around his hard cock was like bliss. His eyes had long since closed, pelvis pushed up so when he yanked on the ring, all the beads would tumble out.

_Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop!_

He let out a strangled cry at the filthy sound of air leaving his ass. Combined with the beads leaving his body, he sped up his pumps, fingers tightening and milking his cock of every drop of cum it could give.

And the amount of unbelievable. It put the amount of precum leaking from him to _shame_.

Collapsing in bed, not caring for the mess he made or the cum stains he might leave behind, Kylo threw his arms over his head, elbows covering his eyes as he let out a deep laugh. He couldn’t believe the orgasms he was experiencing because of a simple misunderstanding, on his part, with Rey. A part of him knew that his first session with Rey was only preparation for the grand finale but Rey hadn’t brought up the topic again, probably worried he would be adverse to going further.

A sly smile pulled at his lips. Oh, she would be in for a surprise over the next few days.

-

“Rey.”

The girl in question jumped when her name was almost chanted in that deep voice she knew all too well belonged to Kylo. She flicked on the lights of her room and cocked at brow at the man lying on her bed. “Kylo, why are you here, in the dark no less?” The amount of unnecessariness about the whole situation made Rey want to laugh.

Kylo remained on his back, not saying a word as he stared at the ceiling. Rey didn’t know what to do so she went about her business. He didn’t even cast a glance in her direction when she changed into more comfortable clothes. It wasn’t until she was washing the sweat off her face in the ‘fresher that he finally said anything.

“Did you still want to try anal?”

The sound of running water filled her small room as Rey stared at Kylo, cupped hands hovering in front of her with water leaking through the gaps. She blinked, unsure of what she heard. “What?”

Kylo rolled to the side and sat up. “Anal.”

Rey felt her stomach do a flip. The confidence that was wafting from him was exhilarating. What had happened? Between the last time they approached this topic and now, Kylo had done a complete 180. She continued to stare at him, not sure what to do or say, when he started de-robing himself. Her mouth went dry, eyes raking over his broad shoulders and plump pectorals, his nipples hard from anticipation. She didn’t know how long he was waiting for her but by the slight tremors of his body, he must have worked himself up over a long time.

After what felt like eternity, Kylo stood completely naked, hands by his side and feet shoulder width apart, semi erect penis bobbing at her in a lazy manner. Before she could admire his front further, he turned around and bent over, hands gripping the sides of his buttcheeks. He didn’t need to pull his ass apart to show the black gem that glittered but he did so anyways, Rey’s heart pounding as the seam of his crack was exposed. It felt like something was lodged in her throat; she forgot to breathe, too busy staring at the glorious ass on display.

“Kylo, is that-?” Rey’s question was left hanging, neither continuing. She crossed the room in three strides and dropped to her knees, hands over his, massaging his round globes and seeing for sure she wasn’t mistaken. “You did this?”

“I-I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I could feel you in me days later. I-” he breathed, swallowing the saliva that had pooled in his mouth. “-I wanted more.”

Rey tapped the gem, her nails leaving _click!_ noises and making Kylo shudder. “What have you done?”

“I tried beads. They were good but not enough. This is my second plug,” Kylo panted, trying his best to remain composed.

“You’ve progressed to a second one?”

He nodded, humming. “It’s bigger. I don’t know what your plans are but I think you needed to know. What do you want to do?”

Rey inhaled deeply, nostrils sucking on his skin. “I want to take you. Will you let me? I’ll give you the same pleasure you’ve given me time and time again.” She smiled and bit his ass playfully, enjoying his supple flesh between her teeth.

“Yes,” he hissed, twitching and thrusting backwards in excitement.

“I’ll get ready then. Can you stay here for me? Just stay still, just like that.” Her whispers were close to his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He obeyed her, of course, ears straining to pick up the sounds of her getting dressed, or undressed, depending on what she had planned.

There was a draw closing with a snap, which made Kylo almost turn around. Almost. He felt rather proud at his restraint and stayed perfectly still, bent over with a black jewelled butt plug protruding from his ass. Rey returned a moment later and molded herself perfectly against him, breasts pressed against his back and lips brushing the back of his neck. They both sighed at the feeling; Kylo wriggled his ass to find a thick appendage between Rey’s legs.

“Is that it?” He gave his ass another wiggle.

“Mmhm. Are you ready?” She kissed the skin behind his ear and played with his hair, twirling his black locks around her finger.

“I’ve been waiting for this for over a week.”

Rey growled, a fire burning in her belly at the length of time her partner had gone before approaching her. She left a trail of kisses down the curve of his spine, tongue laving at the top of his crack as her fingers gripped the plug. She twisted and jiggled the black object, shallowly thrusting it in and out before pulling it out completely. The size he had worked up to was impressive, considering only two week ago she had milked his prostate with her slim fingers. It was so entrancing to see his hole, large and stretched, contracting at the absence of the plug. She blew the enlarged hole and helped him up to the middle of the bed.

With his ass bared before her, Rey ran her hands up and down his thighs, reveling at his muscles and the feel of his leg hair. She sat back on her knees and compared his butt plug with her strap on dildo. She had chosen a random one when she bought it, it wasn’t overly large but larger than his plug. She had intended to broach the topic again in a month and work her way to the appropriate size, but seeing Kylo prepped and ready for him made her cunt clench in arousal.

The strap on she had was the harness type. It was placed snugly over the lacey underwear she kept on, leather straps looped around her thighs to hold it in place. The strap on she got wasn’t uniform in shape either, it had bits where it dipped and bits where it widened; the right amount to send shocks through his body. She kept her underwear on because she didn’t care for any physical organism for herself; the sight of herself fucking Kylo would be enough.

Without wasting anymore time, she lubed up the dildo and her hands, digits probing the rim of his ass, happy to find it still slippery from leftover lube. Her finger disappeared into his ass without a problem so she added another one soon after, heart beating at his hole greedily clutching and sucking on her fingers. If she didn’t fuck him soon, she was going to pass out from the sight of his stretched hole alone.

“Ready?” she asked softly, registering Kylo’s nod before pushing the head of the dildo against his ass. The first bulb of the strap on slipped in with ease. “You’ve been waiting for this all day?” Pushing in even more as she spoke, she felt Kylo shudder at her words as she filled him. “Did you wear your plug for the whole day?”

“M-More than a day,” he gasped, feeling a particular thin part go into him.

“More?” she repeated, shocked. She was just past halfway now.

“T-Three days. With the n-new one.”

Rey hummed and gripped his ass cheeks. She loved how her fingers dipped into his ass, so round and all hers. “But wasn’t it uncomfortable?”

“N-Not really. At first but I got used to it.”

“What happened if someone saw something through your pants?”

“No one would say anythi- _Ah_!” Kylo choked, unable to finish his sentence when he felt Rey’s lacey underwear come flush with his backside. He stuttered, the feel of being inexplicably _full_ was almost too much to handle. “No one would dare to say anything,” he tried again, in success.

“That’s right.” Rey pulled out half way, almost dizzy at the sight before her. “No one would even suspect you would be walking about with a plug, nestled up your ass for me. No one would even _dream_ of that idea.”

“N-Nope.” His cock twitched when she thrusted into him, filling him to the hilt once more. He groaned loudly, smushing his face into the pillows to reach for his cock. “ _Rey_.”

“Sssh, it’s okay. I got you.” She swatted his hands away, forcing him to stretch his arms in front of him, hands gripping the bed frame until his knuckles whitened.

“Rey,” he repeated, shuffling on his knees to try and fuck into Rey’s strap on.

“You’re so needy,” she said, reaching under him to lazily stroke his cock. The shaky gasps she milked from him were beautiful, like an angelic melody to her ears. She snapped her hips into him, trying to angle herself to get that sweet spot he loved but couldn’t quite get it.

“M-More,” he drawled out, pillow so squished against his face that it would leave marks. “More, Rey-AH!”

In a fit of desperation, she propped a leg up next to him and pumped his cock as she fucked him ruthlessly. She pulled herself out until the last blub almost slipped out then thrusted deep into him in one go, grinding herself against him so that the base of the strap on could rub against her. The base of the strap on rubbing at her mound through the mesh of her underwear was lovely and made her toes curl.

Kylo drilled his head further into the bed, shifting his body so that his ass was high in the air. He felt her move behind him and the angle she got was incredible. One of the bulbs of the strap on nudged his prostate, send his head into a spin. He moaned loudly and filthily, not caring if he was so loud that people passing could hear him. Whatever she was doing was hitting him right against his prostate, and the rate she was going, he wasn’t going to last long.

Rey held Kylo’s hips with both her hands, his cock swinging between his legs, forgotten, as she squatted behind him and fucked him like an animal. Her legs burned but the memory of him, ass high in the air with moans falling from his lips would be burned into her mind forever. At night when she closed her eyes, she bet she would see the white expanse of ass and _her_ strap on, slipping in and out of him like it was nothing. His reddening hole clenching around the dildo, shiny lube sparkling in the light, was a sight she would cherish forever.

She loved how he fell apart in her hands. One second he was thrusting back into her, rocking to the rhythm they built together, and the next he started to falter, his whole body twitching and weakening. She lowered them both to their knees, still softly thrusting into him, and grasped his cock, pumping it furiously. Sweat glistened across his back as he panted, Kylo babbling nonsense as her hand slid up and down his cock.

And then, he came.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, mouth hung open in a silent moan as absolute nirvana filled him. He rode the pleasure coursing through him; it was an orgasm that he would not soon forget. His ass felt raw but he didn't care; it was well worth his mind being blown.

The stream of white that spurted from his slit was more than what she was expecting. As she milked him, more and more cum kept coming out, his load doing more than just staining the sheets. He was _soaking_ them.

Understandable, thought Rey. Afterall, she had read that the amount of ejactulate with prostate organsms would be _legendary_.

When the last of his cum dripped from his slit, his body became completely lax, eyes slipping shut as his shallow breathing filled the room. Rey smiled at him, moving aside his hair plastered to his forehead. She stroked his cheek and kissed his temple.

Looking down at the mess, she wasn’t sure how to clean it up without waking him, but looking at the man in question, nothing would probably wake him in the post coitus state he was in. She took a damp towel and wiped down his groin area, cleaning any stray cum and residue lube, before pulling the bedsheets from under him. He mumbled in his sleep but didn’t wake.

After she reemerged from the ‘fresher in clean clothes, she laid a thick towel over the puddle of cum and snuggled next to him, face close to his. She watched him sleep, face devoid of any stress lines. As her eyes grew heavy, Kylo jerked awake suddenly.

“Rey!” Kylo looked at the girl in front of him. “I’m going to need a new set of clothes.” His voice started to fade as sleep captured him once more. “They’re all stained with my precum.”

Rey grinned and kissed his lips. “No problem, Kylo.”

 


End file.
